The Rhodes I Took
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: April Rhodes POV for her episode the Rhodes Not Taken. T for general reasons like that she was a drunk… a lot. I don't own Glee, April Rhodes or any songs in it. Wish I did… SOOO much. Please do my bio's poll. Please? I need your ideas and opinions!
1. Intro: I am April Rhodes

**As I may have mentioned, I am a huge fan of Kristin Chenoweth. My favorite TV show (that's still on the air) other than House is Glee. I was bored when watching The Rhodes Not Taken on my iPod and decided to write a sort of recall of the phenomenon of April returning to McKinley High from her POV. Just felt like it.

* * *

**

Well, I didn't make it. Once again, Broadway didn't accept me. "Too short!" they said, "You're voice is too high!" Ha! I'll show them. I only have one other choice if I don't get into another show.

You probably have no idea what I'm talkin' about. If you're wonderin', my name's April Rhodes, the most renowned performer of McKinley High… well… before I dropped out. Ya see, I have the best voice a soprano can have and I knew it. I had ambitions to be the greatest star on Broadway. I dropped out of school three credits before graduation, I was a senior. I hiked to Broadway. They rejected me for the same reasons as now.

I eventually took the wrong road, I became a drunk. I thought it would keep me from thinkin' about those insanely picky audition guys in NY by drowning myself away from the world.

I eventually returned to my hometown and became a squatter in a big fancy ol' place. That's when I was saved from loosin' everything I had left.

I made all the wrong choices, I hope the glee kids don't follow my path, not even Rachel who was tryin' to kick me out again, she kinda annoyed me in the bathroom that one time with that stupid lecture. Actually, she reminds me of myself in some ways, just less reckless.

I'm gettin' off track again, where were we? Oh yeah, I almost lost all I had left, but then Will Schuester helped me out of my pitiful pit. I really owe him one.

I am April Rhodes, and this isn't story. This is how I found my way back.

* * *

**That was just the intro. Wait 'till ya see the next chapter!**


	2. Will Schuester

**Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't be writing, but what do you expect from an art addict? I figure this is gonna be a relatively short project.**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR**

**KRISTIN CHENOWETH OR EVEN (can you believe it? I own nothing!) APRIL RHODES! (Unless you count my room, a copy of Pushing Daisies, The Rhodes Not Taken episode and an iMac) Enjoy!

* * *

**

So I was sitting at a desk with a laptop. In a house I didn't own. I'm looking over my website for things to fix and change. I need more business.

Suddenly, I got an IM. It read like so.

_Hi, April. Not sure if you remember me, but my name is Will Schuester._

I thought for a minute. I needed more gigs. I typed back.

_35 Brentemple Road. Between 1 and 3. Bring buffalo wings._

Little did I know that it was my first step to help and a real life.

I had just heard a knock on my door. I went up to the door and answered.

"Hello," I said taking a drink from my glass, "are you Will?" I asked, leaning on the door frame.

"You- you remember me?" he asked.

"Mmm, no, buh" I began, "I don' remember breakfast" I added with a laugh, slightly slurring. "Come on in."

I grabbed his tie and lead him into the mansion.

"So," I said, "did I sleep with you?" I asked.

"I-I-I was a freshman, you were a senior" he stuttered.

"So did I sleep with you?" I repeated.

"N-no," he replied shaking his head.

I stood there dumbly shaking my head for a minute or two. Eventually I finally broke the silence.

"Can I get you a drink? I just cracked open a fresh box of wine," and with that I walked off to get some while Will began to follow me.

"This is a great place you have. Looks like you're doing well for yourself," Will remarked, looking around the place.

"Ah, I get five or six appointments on a good day from my world-wide web page," I said from the next room while filling up another cup, "so I do okay by myself," I handed Will his drink, "Why don't you have a seat, take off that jacket, and I'll slip into somethin' more com-fi-ta-bleh."

I began to walk off sipping my wine when just them a realtor walked in.

"You!"

_Oh crap._

I dribbled my wine back into the glass,

"This is the third time this week!"

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I am Sandra with Oakrust Realty and _SHE_ is a squatter! This is a bank owned property, the owners foreclosed six months ago."

"Let me just get my Veeno and I'll be our of your hair," I said pointing to the next room.

"Hold that," I whispered to Will, handing him my cup.

"Can I ask you a question?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" I said, pouring some more wine into my cup.

"What happened to you April? "

Shoot. _THAT_ question.

"In high school, you were really going places. You had a voice like a dream, everybody loved you."

My story was shameful I didn't think Will would want to know, but I heaved a sigh and began.

"Oh, I hitched my star to the wrong wagon," I began, "Me and my high school sweetheart Vinny were... _convinced_ we were gonna be stars. We dropped out of school, hitch-hiked our way to the BROAD-way... then we ended up in Cleavland slingin' hash in Ralph's Bake Shop and Waffle House. Then Ralph had an affair with Vinney, I had a set of mixed-race twins… and those were the good times."

"April," Will said, "I find your struggle very moving. And I wanna help you get back on your feet. I happen to know that you are only three credits short of your diploma. I can put you in my Spanish class. I know you're an amazing singer. I want you in the glee club. Get ya sobered up... find you some underwear."

_Huh??? How did he know that?_ I looked down, frowning at my pants.

"Its not too late for you, April. Whaddaya say?"

I like the sound of this. I took one last sip of wine and tossed the rest onto the street.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Great? Crappy? I gotta know! Please review! I still live to entertain!!! (though currently I can't audition for another show) Life is boring without entertaining with art in some way!!!**


	3. McKinley High

**Sorry I didn't get this up earlier. It didn't want to update.**

**This is my best story in popularity so far! It got three times the amount of hits as Pushing House on its first day up!

* * *

**

"Guys!" Will called, "I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This is April Rhodes."

I had a grin on and I gave a small wave.

"She's our newest member."

I did the shotgun.

"Wait, so... old people can join glee club now?" a cute tall guy asked stupidly.

"Old, huh? You guys look like the world's worst Benetton add!" I retorted.

"Mr. Schuester, this seems like a TERRIBLE idea," a boy in a wheelchair said.

Oh yeah, that's what YOU think! I crossed my arms.

"April is a great singer," Will said, thank you! "and, she never graduated."

I was lookin' around and saw a guy with a mow hawk. He winked at me.

"We appreciate what your tryin' to do, but... She's no Rachel," a pretty black girl said.

"Who's Rachel?" I said.

"Sh-she's kind of our star," stuttered an Asian girl with blue highlights.

"Your star, eh? Well where is she?" I challenged.

"She left," a boy with funny hair said (probably gay), "to be the lead in Cabaret."

"Hey Tinkes!" I called, pullin' off my coat, "Gimme Maybe This Time in B flat, and don't let me catch ya snoozin'!"

Then I sang. I sang with my whole heart in it. The lights were dimming, or was it just me? I could feel the growing excitement of performing. I hadn't felt that in such a long time. At the end, I cracked my signature high note and found my arms thrown up above me.

After a few minutes of silence I finally broke it.

"Stick that in your pipe and SMOKE it!" I said proudly, adjusting my strap of my dress.

Everyone had a look of shock on their face. The gay boy had a tear running down his face. Will was grinin'.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE! Love it? Hate it? These are things a writer must know! I skipped the singin' because it's too hard to do that when Rachel keeps alternating.**


	4. Spanish and Glee

**Whoops! Sorry I went all MIA on this! Thought it would be a shorter, "for fun" project but apparently not. They're making another episode with Kristin! *Screams and does happy dance* Figured I should finish this then before they air her return. Pretty much, I'm gonna do this with all her Glee episodes unless she becomes a regular. Don't wanna document every episode, haha. Oh, and if you don't like April like some... DON'T RAIN O MY PARADE!!! Yeah, I've been having too much fun with Paying the RENT and I forgot this one. Well, on with April's story!**

* * *

I'm was sitting in a high school, I couldn't believe it! As a student! It was Spanish class so that meant I was learning from Will. How strange it felt to learn from someone I was older than.

"So, if I were to say 'I am going to Mexico for the day', would I use 'por' or 'para'?" Will asks his class.

I raised my hand.

"April."

"Para," I answered.

"Por," Will corrected.

I did a little smile.

"I guess I better, 'por' myself another cantini," I said, pouring some liquid into a cup. Will gave me a look. "I'm just kiddin', it's hot chocolate."

I took a sip from the cup just as the bell rang.

"Alright, remember guys, oral reports Wednesday! April." He motioned for me to come over. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm sorry, Will. The old noodle just ain't what she used to be," I apologized, "I huffed a lot of upholstery cleaner in the nineties."

"Look, April. I've been talkin' to the Glee kids and, um, I think they're still not so sure about havin' you around," he told me, "You draw a lot of attention to yourself, and they're embarrassed enough as it is. So do you think you could take some time and try to win them over?"

I gave him one of my winning smiles and nodded.

_Oh, I WILL!_

* * *

Not long after I was with the gay boy, apparently his name is Kurt, in the band room. I poured him some vodka.

"It smells like my aunt Mildred," he stated as I looked around.

"Just drink it," I said to him grinning.

He did.

"Sweet," he announces, "With a little bit of an after burn taste."

"Oh," I said with a smile, "A good (find) should always have a little bite. Now, a few swigs of that every day before school and you'll have all the courage to be yourself."

"Really?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Oh yeah," I said reassuringly.

"That's interesting!"

"Mmm, so is my primo collection of vintage muscle magazines," I added pulling them out of my bag. "Want 'em?"

Kurt stared at them, wide eyed.

_I think I got him._

* * *

Later I'm standing, bent over and motioning for Tina (goth Asian) and Mercedes (black belter) to come forward while carrying some stuff between their legs.

They fail horribly.

"Oh no, ya gotta be more natural," I said sadly, looking at them.

"I c-c-can't do this," Tina stuttered.

"I don't understand why we're doin' this in the first place," Mercedes added.

"You're lack of imagination astounds me, this is only the beginning!" I exclaimed. "If you can master this you can sneak anything out of a store between your knees," I stuffed a celery between my hips, "Shoes, prom dresses, I once got a cake out of a kid's birthday party, WITH THE CANDLES STILL LIT!"

Tina and Mercedes exchange glances, Tina getting a small smile like she's about to laugh, Mercedes looking dull.

* * *

Next part I don't think I should go into detail on. Let's just put it this way: I later walked out of a shower after Puck and another football boy.

_That was easy. _

Afterword I'm walking down the hallway surrounded by jocks.

"Ah! Don't tickle me!" I giggled as I walked past Will who looked pleased.


	5. Don't Stop Believin'

**Next scene. Sorry I haven't got to this. Paying the RENT (technically Rhodes of Daisies now) is just so fun to write and I do it whenever I need to be entertained. Anyway, I usually don't have my iPod with me for writing this.**

**

* * *

**

Will took me to learn the glee club's best song. It was Don't Stop Believin'. They had a male and female lead but that was Rachel so now I get it.

Will lead me into the room where we were doing glee rehersal and I saw Finn and someone else with him. Rachel, probably.  
"I- I am really stressed out, but that's the price you pay for being a star," Rachel said as I walked in.

"Don't I know it!" I exclaimed following Will.  
"Hey, Rachel, April Rhodes, Rachel Berry. Hey, can you give us the room, Rachel? We need to teach April the cues for Don't Stop Believin'

Wait she's singing the female lead?

I was going to teach April the female lead to Don't Stop Belivin'," Will said.  
"Wait, she's in glee club? She's… ancient," Rachel commented, furrowing her eyebrows.

Will and Rachel looked at each other.  
"Talent doesn't age, sweetheart," I replied with a wink.

"That's Rachel's part, Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"Well Rachel's not in the glee club anymore," Will replied.

Finn turned to Rachel who picked up her script.

"Thanks, Finn," she said then walked off in a huff. Finn looked at me with a look of confusion. "Rachel! We're all really excited to see the play," Will called as I plopped on the piano bench "Make sure you save us a seat in the front row."

Rachel turned to look at us and continued off. I started playing scales on the piano to warm up my voice.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me," I sang.  
"You, you, you, you, you, you, you," Finn joined as the door shut.

* * *

Little while later I was heading into the bathroom to touch up my makeup and such when I saw Rachel crying.

"Oh. Rough day at the office, cookie?" I asked.

"I've just got a lot on my plate. It's not easy being in the spotlight," Rachel replied. "It's the difficult road I've chosen."

"Yeah. I know that song, sister," I said. "Um, you got any NyQuill? I could use a little pick-me-up."

Rachel glared at me.

"No," I add quietly. "These high school boys are a lot hotter than they used to be. That Finn Hudson is one cutie pie I've gots my eye on."

"Finn's taken, April."

"Yeah, well, some guys like a little somethin' somethin' on the side."

"I think your behavior is totally inappropriate," Rachel snapped, "and you're presence in the school is a complete travesty. What you choose to do with your life is your own business but don't go around screwing up everyone else's."

"I'm not afraid of you sweetie," I said, "There was a time I was the biggest star around here. And now that I've got that back, I'm never letting it go."

With that I pick up my bag and walk out, humming another song for glee.


	6. Bowling

**Next chapter! Whoohoo! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I PUT THE WORDS OF THE SONG IN THIS TIME BECUSE IT'S NOT A SWITCH BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN CHARACTERS

* * *

**

That night I was out bowling with Will. I threw the florescent green bowling ball and waited as it rolled down the way.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! April!" Will yelled as the ball hit all the pins for a strike, "You see what you can accomplish when you're sober?"

"Sober? I'm rollin' on a fistful of horse tranquilizers! I can't feel my lips!" I exclaimed, "You know, I think I'm gonna keep these shoes."

Will's smile fades. He looks back at me and says, "April, I took you down here 'cause I wanna talk to you."

"Okay."

"I'm concerned that you're a bad influence on the glee club. I can't have you around if you continue to encourage them to make bad choices."

I look at him and my own smile slipped away. My eyes widened and I nodded.

"You're right, Will. As of right now, I'm back on the wagon," I said handing my wine glass on to Will.

"Really?" he asked. I grinned. "That's great."

He laughed and we smiled at each other.

"I have to tell you something," Will said, "I was in awe of you in high school. I mean, of all the roads I've traveled in my life, the one I regret most was never, getting the chance to sing with you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's how you get better, you know? Sing with people who are better than you."

"You really though that much of me?"

Will nodded. "April, you are the reason I joined glee club."

"No," I said, shaking my head. Will looked down. "Um, so your dream was always to sing with me, huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Well then come on!" I said grabbing his hands.

"What?"

"Come on!"

I kept leading him to the karaoke machine and dragging him onto the stage. I grabbed a mic and handed him one and grabbed myself the other.

"Hey April, karaoke's on Wednesday!" the guy behind the bar shouted, "Tonight's bingo!"

"Shut your gravy hole, Barry!" I retort.

"Hey, guys. Happy gamblin'. Here we go," Will said as I put my hand under his chin and turned his face toward me as the music began.

_I HEAR THE TICKING OF THE CLOCK_

_I'M LYIN' HERE THE ROOM'S PITCH DARK_

_I WONDER WHERE YOU ARE TONIGHT_

_NO ANSWER ON THE TELEPHONE_

_AND THE NIGHT GOES BY SO VERY SLOW_

_OH, I HOPE IT WON'T END THOUGH_

_ALONE_

_TILL NOW_

_I ALWAYS GOT BY ON BY ON MY OWN_

_I NEVER REALLY COUNTED TILL I MET YOU_

_AND NOW IT CHILLS ME TO THE BONE_

_HOW DO I GET YOU ALONE?_

_(HOW DO I GET YOU ALONE?)_

_HOW DO I GET YOU ALONE?_

_(HOW DO I GET YOU ALONE?)_

_ALONE-_

_ALONE-_

The people at the bar gladly applauded us and Will and I looked at each other happily.


	7. Last Name

**Next part! LAST NAME! Yay, love that song now. Friends think she sounds like the original, haha. Except when Kristin talks. So funny, the difference between her speaking voice and her singing one!

* * *

**

"W- where's April?" Will asked.

"Yee haw! Right on cue as usual!" I exclaimed, "Hey, Roller Boy! Handsome! Oh, I like that color!" I turned to Puck, "Have you been workin' on the move's we talk- you've got something right there, on the-" I started making out with Puck and my hat fell off as Will began to grab my arm to pull me away. "HONK!!!" I yelled, pinching Kurt's nose as I passed him. "There's my boy!"

"Are you drunk?" Will asked, disappointment all over his face, "You promised me you'd sober up for this."

"When, last night?" I asked, "Well I was drunk, you can't hold me to that! Hit it, Knuckles!"

I began to start warming up but I kept singing a bunch of random high opera notes instead.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome McKinley High School's New Directions!" Principal Figgins said over a mic. The song began and I began dancing around on the stage, flirting with random members as I passed them.

_LAST NIGHT_

_I GOT SERVED A LITTLE BIT TOO MUCH_

_OF THAT POISN BABY_

_LAST NIGHT_

_I DID THINGS I'M NOT PROUD OF_

_AND I GOT A LITTLE CRAZY_

_LAST NIGHT_

_I MET A GUY ON THE DANCE FLOOR_

_AND I LET HIM CALL ME BABY _

_AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS LAST NAME_

_OH, MY MAMA WOULD BE SO ASHAMED_

_IT STARTED OFF "HEY CUTIE, WHERE ARE YA FROM?"_

_AND THEN IT TURNED INTO_

_"OH NOW, WHAT HAVE I DONE?"_

_AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS LAST NAME_

_WE LEFT_

_THE CLUB_

_RIGHT AROUND THREE O'CLOCK_

_IN THE MORNIN'_

_HIS PINTO SITTIN' THERE_

_IN THE PARKIN' LOT_

_WELL IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN A WARNIN'_

_I HAD_

_NO CLUE_

_WHAT I WAS GETTIN' INTO_

_SO I BLAME IT ON THE CUERVO_

_AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY LAST NAME_

_OH, MY MAMA WOULD BE SO ASHAMED_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_WHOO_

_DON'T EVEN KNOW MY LAST NAME!_

_OH, YEAH!_

I ended up on the piano but the thrill of performing and that feeling of being back onstage felt incredible. I didn't even care that there were a few boys right next to me that might be lookin' up that short skirt of my costume right now. Then Will gave me a look. It was a mix between disappointed on my drinking and the happiness of the glee kids perform. Then I began to feel bad. I'm stealing their spotlight. It's not mine. At least, not anymore.

After the first act I was found walking out of the bathroom when Will stopped me.

"I have to talk to you," Will said.

"Sorry," I replied, "Baby had to tinkle. Come on, act two!"

"I can't let you go back out there. You broke a promise."

"You're right. It was a great moment for me, but, it didn't feel right. I don't belong up there. Everybody deserves their moment in the spotlight, you know, to shine. Oh, I got that standing ovation, Will, and it felt AMAZING" I whispered, "Like every bad decision I've ever made just, went away. I was back in the game. But then I look over and I see these sweet faces of these kids and I think, I'm hoggin' their sunshine. It's their turn, not yours. They're so lucky to have you, Will, because you won't let what happened to me ever happen to any of them."

"So where are ya gonna go?" Will asked.

"Oh, um, I'm gonna straighten up, maybe try to find a new dream," I said, "You know, I've always liked Broadway."

_"Broad_-way?" Will asked in my southern accent.

We laughed for a minute.

"Do you think there's a part out there for a washed-up has-been like me?"

"April, you are not washed-up," Will protested, "And hey, there's always Branson. "

"Will, Will, Will," I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

"Oh, no, no," I whisper.

I began to walk down the halls muttering "Branson, eh?"

* * *

**Well that's the end! Please review! If you like my April Rhodes stuff go see Paying the RENT or Rhodes of Daisies, the sequel to the other one. Both began as a prequel and became its own story! Go ahead and read it! Thanks to blue2234 for the alert! My only one!**


	8. Hi

Hi everybody!

So I noticed that _The Rhodes I Took_ was either really liked or anyways got a ton of hits (it's like my 2nd most popular after _April Rhodes: Paying the RENT_).

So I need your opinion here:

_DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THE NEXT EPISODE? _

Pleeeeeeaaassseee give me your opinion here! I'm putting the poll on my profile now! If you can please vote do so and yeah!

Thanks! ^.^

_~Broadway Babe WA_


End file.
